


Luck

by fififolle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blushing, Flirting, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Greenhouse chat about shamrocks, with added flirting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the St. Patrick's Day challenge for stargatecountry 2013. ST. PATRICK'S DAY CONNECTION: shamrock

Evan wandered into the greenhouse, on the off-chance he might find Doc Parrish and be able to persuade him he wanted to take a break. It was a long-shot, he knew. Despite doing his best to arrange his shift patterns to align with the botanist, getting the guy to have some downtime was another matter.  
  
The place was warm, sunshine filtering through the coloured glass down onto row upon row of plant beds. Each one contained a different kind of plant, some with flowers, bright and showy. The greenhouse smelled loamy and damp, and Evan liked it.  
  
He smiled when he saw Parrish over by the green window, sleeves rolled up and long fingers in the dirt of a plant bed. As always, the botanist looked tall and elegant, and Evan admired his movements for a moment before moving closer.  
  
“Hey, Doc.”  
  
Parrish looked up, and his face broke into a grin. It was a reaction that made Evan feel good.  
  
“Major! This is nice surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
Evan took his time, reaching Parrish and looking at the plants he was tending before he gave an answer.  
  
“Just passing, Doc. I thought I'd see how you were. We haven't been offworld together for a while.”  
  
Parrish nodded. “True. We ought to do something about that.”  
  
Evan silently agreed with a smile, but didn't want to look desperate. He focussed on the plant in Parrish's hand.  
  
“What is that? It looks familiar.”  
  
Parrish beamed, lifting it for closer inspection. “ _Trifolium dubium._ Or as far as I can tell. It takes a while for the genome analysis to come back. Perhaps you know it as Shamrock?”  
  
Evan nodded. Parrish was always keen to talk about his work, and that was just fine. As long as he was talking, they were in the same space, and Evan liked that.  
  
“Right. I've got Irish blood in me somewhere. My mom used to carry a pressed Shamrock in her purse, said it brought her luck.” He shrugged, giving Parrish another smile.  
  
“Hmm.” Parrish seemed to contemplate this. “Do you believe in luck, Major?” His gaze was steady.  
  
Evan looked away. “Not really. Fate, maybe. I don't know.” He sat down on the edge of the plant bed, and watched Parrish teasing seedlings apart. “I've been trained not to rely on luck. Doesn't mean I don't want a little to come my way.”  
  
Parrish nodded sagely, rubbing his hands together to get the dirt off. “Good fortune is always welcome, this is true. But luck, well, I don't put much store in it. Some of the other scientists do carry good luck charms offworld, I hear.”  
  
“But not you.”  
  
Parrish grinned. “Why would I need one, Major? I have you.”  
  
Evan nearly fell into the plant bed, but instead settled for turning beet red and blinking.  
  
“Well. I'm flattered. Um.”  
  
Parrish chuckled. “I'm nearly done here, Major. Do you have time for a coffee with me?” His expression was open, friendly, hopeful.  
  
“Hell, yes.”  
  
Evan wondered if maybe he should believe in luck after all.  
  
~


End file.
